


Metal powers

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot feels she is worthless to the team because she has no powers, and is shocked to find she has metal powers.





	Metal powers

Peridot was sitting in the field near the barn, wallowing and sulking. All of her friends had some kind of power, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet could shapeshift, Pearl could cast holograms, Lapis had water wings, but Peridot? She had nothing special, not without her limb enhancers. She sighed as she looked up at Lapis, who was flying high above the barn with Steven, a gem-human hybrid riding on her back. Even Steven had a power. How pathetic Peridot must be not to have one.

She groaned and fell back onto the grass, she missed her limb enhancers, she felt weak without them. Not to mention the gems still made fun of her for being so small without them. She remained in the grass until Lapis had finished flying, landing and walking over to her.

“Peridot?” Lapis had slight concern in her voice, Peridot looked at her.

“What?” Peridot didn’t sound very pleased, Lapis frowned.

“What’s wrong? You don’t seem like yourself- actually, you haven’t been yourself in days! Is everything alright?” Lapis sat beside Peridot in the grass, Peri sighed.

“Lapis, do you think… Do you think I’m weak?” She looked up into Lapis’ eyes, Lapis seemed shocked.

“What? Why would I think you’re weak? You’re perfectly fine!” Lapis explained, Peridot looked down.

“Because I have no powers, no limb enhancers- I just have nothing! I’m so weak and fragile I just-” Before Peridot could finish her sentence there were warm arms around her, Peridot had to fight the urge to tear up then and there. “Lapis… Everyone else has powers and I just.. I feel like I’m letting the others down” Peridot admitted, resting her head on Lapis’ chest.

“Peri, listen, you’re not letting anyone down! Sure, you have no powers, but it’s okay! You’re an era two gem, you weren’t built to have powers! We all still think you’re pretty great, even if you’re little!” Lapis tried to cheer her up, but her attempts only made matters worse.

“You’re right.. I am an era two gem.. Built to obey my Diamond’s orders and just fix their broken technology when it needs to be fixed. I’m just some useless techie who won’t ever be as strong as you, or Amethyst, or anyone!” She teared up, Lapis panicked.

“No no! That’s not what I mean! Peridot, we don’t care that you have no powers, we like you for who you are! Our smart, cute little gremlin.” Lapis ruffled Peridot’s hair, Peridot blushed a little and pouted.

“Don’t call me cute!” She complained, smacking away Lapis’ hand and fixing her hair. “Besides, what would the crystal gems need with a Peridot? They don’t exactly need a starship fixed. I’m just trouble. Yellow Diamond probably still wants to shatter me for calling her a clod, I’m just a beacon for disaster!”

“But you’re not! Peridot, are you even hearing what you’re saying? We all really care about you, so what if you have no powers! You’re still an important member of our team, and we still want the best for you. And hey, if Yellow Diamond comes to shatter you, we’ll fight her off!” Lapis stood up, helping Peridot to her feet. “Come on, let’s go have some fun okay?” Lapis spread her wings and picked Peridot up like a baby, flying towards Steven’s house.

“Why are we here?” Peridot asked as she was put down on the sand below the temple.

“Well, Amethyst and Steven said they were going somewhere fun, maybe you could join them and take your mind off of this? Go on, I’ll be waiting at the barn when you get back” Lapis smiled then flew away, Peridot sighed.

“Great. Time to spend the day being mocked by Amethyst.” Peridot huffed, walking up to the door and walking in. There was nobody home, Steven mustn’t have warped back yet. She sat on the couch and sighed, waiting for the others to return. Eventually Steven walked in, he was holding a weird rectangle with a green ribbon on it. “What’s that?” Peri asked, motioning towards the object.

“Oh this? It’s a tablet!” He stuck the ribbon in Peridot’s hair then unwrapped the tablet, handing it to Peridot.

“What does it do?” She looked at the device, confused. Her eyes sparkled when Steven turned it on and swiped the screen, a few apps appearing on the now-illuminated screen.

“You can play games on it! And write stuff on a blog for the whole world to see!” Steven created an account for her and let her fill in the details, then Amethyst walked in. Soon the trio made their way to Funland, but they had to use their shapeshifting powers to sue the rides. Peridot felt left out, sighing and sitting on a chair by the water. She typed a few things on her tablet, and wrote about how Funland should be called ‘shapeshift land’.

Soon Amethyst and Steven returned, they tried to help Peridot use her shapeshifting powers, but had no luck. Peridot was really beginning to think she had no powers at all, until Amethyst threw her tablet towards the ocean. Peridot managed to catch it mid-air, she had metal powers.

The rest of the afternoon she spent cheating to get a large alien plushie, then she warped home to the barn, giggling. She couldn’t wait to tell Lapis. Lapis was asleep in the hammock, Peridot smiled.

“Lapis! Wakey wakey!” she yelled, startling Lapis from her slumber.

“Peridot?..” She sat up, stretching. “What is it? Are you hurt? Why did you yell?” She walked over to Peridot, who still had a huge grin on her face.

“Look what I can do!” Peridot threw her tablet into the air and made it float, Lapis watched and smiled.

“Peridot that’s amazing! Did you know you could do that?” Lapis hugged Peridot happily “You’re awesome! You can make metal float!” Lapis sounded so happy, Peridot smiled and brought the tablet back to her, looking up at Lapis and smirked.

“I bet if I found something metal to sit on I could fly!” Peridot ran off to find something metal to sit on, grabbing a metal trash can lid. “This’ll work!” She sat on the lid and it started to float off the ground slightly, Peridot had a huge grin on her face. Lapis watched in awe, snorting as she laughed. “I’m coming for you now, Yellow clod!” Peridot flew around the barn on her lid, she was so excited to have her own powers.

Lapis began flying with her, she grabbed Peridot’s hand and flew her out of the barn. “Come on!” She flew up to the roof of the barn and they sat together, watching the sun begin to set.

“This planet is wonderful..” Peridot mumbled, leaning into Lapis’ shoulder. Lapis wrapped an arm around Peridot and nodded.

“It sure is nice, just us, and the peace and quiet of the countryside” Lapis hummed, resting her head on top of Peridot’s. Peridot blushed slightly. “Yo know Peridot, when I first met you I didn’t know what to think of you, a big, intimidating Peridot with limb enhancers.. But now, after getting to know you- I think you’re really great.” Lapis smiled and looked down at Peridot, who was now blushing dark green with embarrassment.

“Lapis… you mean that?” She asked, looking back at her, Lapis giggled and nodded. Peridot loved Lapis’ laugh, it made her feel- weird. It was a good type of weird though, whenever Lapis smiled or laughed Peridot felt warm and felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

“Of course I mean it!” Lapis picked Peridot up and held her, cradling her. Lapis gazed down at her little friend, Peridot gazed back. Neither wanted to stop, they both just wanted to cuddle and stare at each other all night. Peridot was the first to break eye contact, she looked away, blushing deeply. Lapis gently caressed Peridot’s cheek, making Peridot shiver slightly.

“Lapis… w-what is this feeling?” Peridot asked, still avoiding eye contact.

“It’s love” Lapis smiled, gently kissing Peridot’s cheek. Peridot squeaked and stared up at Lapis in shock, she had never felt a kiss before. Lapis giggled. “Did you like that?” Lapis asked, Peridot nodded slowly. “Do you want me to do it again?”

Peridot nodded once again.

“Alright cutie~” Lapis flirted, kissing Peridot’s nose, then kissing her lips softly. Peridot didn’t know how to kiss back, but enjoyed the moment. She adored the warmth she felt while Lapis was kissing her, she felt so nice. But soon that warmth left, Peridot was left wanting more.

“Lapis!...” Peridot whined, tackling Lapis and kissing her again. Lapis smiled and wrapped her arms around her tiny lover, she felt so safe with Peridot. Soon the two stopped, Peridot snuggled up against Lapis and watched as the last of the sun disappeared. Peridot didn’t need to sleep, but after the day she’d had, she was exhausted. Lapis noticed this and picked her up, flying her back down to the ground.

Lapis carried Peridot over to the hammock and tucked her into bed, giving her the alien plushie she had won to cuddle with. She placed a blanket over her and smiled, Peridot was already almost asleep. Lapis sat down next to the hammock and quietly played games on Peridot’s tablet, humming softly.

She soon got curious, she tapped on a little icon of a blue bird, Peridot’s blog. She read through what she read, trying hard to keep her giggling quiet. She didn’t want to disrupt Peridot’s sleep.

Soon Lapis fell asleep as well, curling up on the ground beside the hammock. When she woke up she was snuggled up beside Peridot, who was typing away happily. She noticed Lapis was awake and blushed, quickly turning off her tablet.

“L-Lapis! You’re up!” She smiled, Lapis got curious.

“What were you just typing Peri?” She smirked, Peridot blushed brighter.

“N-Nothing! Nothing at all!” She squeaked, Lapis wasn’t convinced, but gave up anyway.

“Alright then, it’s nothing.”

Soon the two got up, Peridot wanted to see what else she could do with her metal powers. She threw some little metal objects in the air and made them float, but she couldn’t hold them for long, there were too many. She dropped them then thought.

“I wonder if I could lift the barn?” She turned and looked at the barn, she focused and tried her best, but she couldn’t get it to budge. She groaned. “Maybe a bit more training-” She concluded, then picked up an empty can. She threw it as far as she could, wanting to test her range. She managed to catch the can from a pretty big distance, but Lapis distracted her and she dropped it. She frowned.

“Lapis! I was trying to train!” She whined but was hushed when Lapis placed a finger over her lips, she blushed and went quiet.

“I’ll show you how it’s done.” Lapis focused on the makeshift pool of water, using the water to lift the barn up out of the ground. Peridot crossed her arms, looking away.

“Show off.” she huffed, Lapis smiled and put the barn down again, kissing her cheek. “Hey!” She glared up at Lapis, who was giggling.

“You know you love me~” Lapis hummed, Peridot screwed up her nose and looked down, shaking her head in fake distaste. Lapis could tell she was only faking. “And I love you too~” Lapis picked Peridot up and chuckled, Peridot finally gave up her fake anger, laughing and cuddling into Lapis’ arms.

“Alright, yeah, I love you.” She admitted and playfully pushed her taller girlfriend.

They were so happy together.


End file.
